Hagane no Kokoro
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: UA. Se os irmãos Elric vivessem, desde o começo de suas vidas, num mundo onde a alquimia não existia? Uma história num universo alternativo.
1. Irmãos

**Hagane no kokoro**

_(Coração de Aço)_

_By Polly Depp Weasley_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.: FMA não me pertence, não ganho dinheiro fazendo fics... Mas talvez um dia ganhe escrevendo o/**_

_**Minha primeira fic de FMA, então me perdoem alguma coisa XD**_

_**Fic UA. Como seria se os irmãos Elric tivesse nascido no nosso mundo, sem alquimia? No nosso tempo? Que tipo de desafios eles enfrentariam? Leia e descubra =D**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo Um: Irmãos

Edward Elric. Quem não conhecesse aquele nome estava morto ou era muito novo. O médico mais novo de todos os tempos, grande cientista e descobridor. Sua fama ia de suas mais famosas invenções, próteses que poderiam ser conectadas diretamente aos nervos de pacientes, que ele chamou de _automail_ – experimento realizado junto com uma amiga sua, Winry Rockbell –, até suas mais freqüentes descobertas, como a mudança e transgenia de DNA e estudos com células-tronco para curas de doenças auto-imunes e cânceres.

Os cabelos loiros, lisos e compridos, presos firmemente num rabo de cavalo, balançavam enquanto ele andava pelos corredores do enorme Hospital Central. O HC, como era chamado, era sustentado pelo exército, e, portanto, todos aqueles que trabalhavam no hospital haviam se tornado militares. Para geneticistas, como Edward, trabalhar no HC era como sentenciar sua carreira ao exército: cães do exército, era como eles eram chamados. Todo aquele que trabalhasse com genética era recrutado, em seus primeiros anos de carreira, para se juntar ao exército.

Edward tinha apenas 16 anos.

Sua inteligência era rara e, mesmo antes de terminar a escola básica, Edward já estava pesquisando a finco o que precisava. Quando lhe chamaram para trabalhar no HC, ele nem ao menos pensou. Precisava fazer com que seus objetivos fossem cumpridos, e ele não se importaria em ser chamado de "cão militar". Se fosse para fazer o que ele tinha de fazer, até ser chamado de porco era suportável.

Chegou ao apartamento 517, corredor 28. O paciente que estava sentado na cama hospitalar conversava com um médico, sorrindo brandamente. Edward levantou a mão, cumprimentando ambos.

- Você demorou hoje, Aço. – O médico falou, com um sorriso. O Coronel Mustang, ou como era chamado no HC, "bisturis de fogo", era o médico-cirurgião do grande hospital. Assim como Edward, era geneticista, mas todos os geneticistas do HC deveriam se especializar em mais de uma área. Mustang escolheu a cirurgia convencional, Edward escolheu a cirurgia plástica.

- Tive alguns pacientes a mais para atender. – Edward sorriu com a brincadeira do superior. Era chamado de "cirurgião de aço", por vários motivos. O principal era que a perna esquerda de Edward era um _automail_. Outro fator era que diziam que Edward tinha veias de aço, por nunca ter errado em nenhuma cirurgia. Por ultimo, diziam que tinha um "coração de aço", por nunca ter se estressado ao operar um paciente, e também porque...

- Bom dia, _niisan_. – O rapaz sentado na cama falou, com seu sorriso pálido.

- Bom dia, Al. Como está se sentindo hoje? – Edward sentou-se numa cadeira do lado oposto de onde estava Mustang, olhando a prancheta de avisos de paciente, que estava no criado-mudo ao lado de Alphonse.

- Bem melhor. Não estava muito bem quando acordei, mas Mustang-_san_ me animou. – Os cabelos loiros do irmão mais novo de Edward eram lânguidos e lisos, caindo um pouco sobre sua testa. Eram curtos, e por pouco não perdiam sua vivacidade. No mais, o rapaz parecia um cadáver. Estava magro e pálido, com os lábios rachando. Suas unhas estavam cortadas, mas ainda assim, tinham um aspecto frágil. Uma agulha estava no seu braço, e ao redor, estava tudo arroxeado. – E você, _niisan_? Como foi sua manhã?

- Trabalhosa, como sempre...! – Ed sorriu. – Enquanto o Mustang-_san_ vadiava, como sempre, eu fiquei encarregado dos meus pacientes e dos _dele_.

- Haha, em pensar que fui eu quem te arranjei esse emprego, tampinha. – Mustang levantou, fazendo o Elric mais velho levantar também, com rosto em fogo.

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE ULTRA-MEGA-HYPER TÃO PEQUENO QUE DÁ VONTADE DE FINGIR QUE É UMA JOANINHA? – O loiro gritou, fazendo o irmão mais novo soltar uma gargalhada.

- Ele não falou isso...! – Alphonse segurou a ponta da bata de Edward, fazendo-o sentar novamente. – Obrigada pela manhã, Mustang-_san_.

- É sempre bom conversar com você, Al-_kun_. – O Coronel levantou-se, desamassando a bata impecavelmente branca. – Na verdade, acho que vou levar uma bronca... – O homem suspirou, fazendo a volta na cama.

- É verdade. Hawkeye não parecia feliz. Disse que estava ficando atarefada demais por você não estar com ela... – Edward sorriu, virando-se para Mustang.

- Ah, mas ela dá conta. – Mustang deu de ombros. – Não foi à toa que a escolhi como minha enfermeira-assistente pessoal.

- Boa sorte com ela. Eu a vi carregando a pistola quando vim para cá. – O loiro mais velho falou, escutando o riso comprimido do irmão ao lado. Mustang adquiriu um rosto sério, olhando para o lado. – Boa sorte _mesmo _com a Primeiro-Tenente.

Mustang saiu pisando fraco, fechando a porta do quarto branco ao sair. Ed olhou para o irmão, que tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Ele nunca vai admitir que gosta dela. – O mais novo falou, fazendo o irmão concordar.

- Também duvido que ela faça algo a respeito. – Edward sorriu. – Trouxe presentes!

- Sério? – Alphonse abriu o sorriso um pouco mais. – Não precisava.

- Eu sei que não. _Nunca_ é preciso. – O loiro pegou uma sacola que tinha deixado aos seus pés, e tirou de dentro um livro. "Atlas: Botânica". Era relativamente grande, capa dura, com um desenho de uma grande árvore na frente. O papel era liso e levemente plastificado. – Para quando você fizer a universidade, estar preparado!

- _Ni-Niisan_! – O rosto de Alphonse se iluminou, como pouco fazia. Parecia que a vida havia voltado aos seus olhos dourados. As mãos magras abriram o livro com cuidado, e levantaram-no, para que o rapaz pudesse sentir o cheiro das páginas novas. – _Arigatoo gozaimasu_!

- Que nada, Al. – Edward se levantou, dobrando a sacola com cuidado e guardando-a na gaveta do criado-mudo. – Eu passei na livraria, o vi, e lembrei de você. Sei que gosta de botânica.

- Obrigado, _niisan_. – Alphonse passou a meia hora seguinte lendo algumas páginas de seu livro, enquanto o irmão examinava seu prontuário médico.

"_Taxa de glóbulos brancos:_ 60% mais alto que o normal.

_Taxa de glóbulos vermelhos:_ 70% mais baixo que o normal.

_Taxa de plaquetas: _5% do normal.

_Febre freqüente._

_Cansaço exacerbado._

_Falta constante de apetite._"

- Você precisa comer, Alphonse. – Edward falou, depois que terminou de ler os documentos.

- Mas... Eu não sinto fome. – Al fechou o livro, com o rosto fechado. – Além do mais, hoje eu comi no café.

- Não é porque você fez algo certo pela manhã que pode fazer algo errado à tarde. – Edward respirou fundo. O irmão estava extremamente magro e, mesmo assim, não comia. Não era culpa de Alphonse, ele sabia, mas mesmo assim, deveria ser rígido. – Você precisa comer, ou de repente, vai acordar sangrando sem saber o porquê.

- Eu sei porque acordo sangrando, _niisan_. E a resposta não é nada relacionado à minha alimentação. – O mais novo fez uma cara emburrada, apertando as beiradas do livro.

- Não me venha com respostas mal-educadas, Alphonse. – Edward levantou-se, pegando alguns comprimidos de dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo. Foi até o pequeno frigobar no canto do quarto e pegou um copo de leite. – Agora tome isso. Desculpe.

Ele entregou os comprimidos e o líquido para o irmão.

- Tudo bem. Estou acostumado a tomar esses remédios. O gosto nem é tão ruim. – Alphonse ingeriu os comprimidos, tomando o leite em seguida.

- Não estava falando do remédio. – E Alphonse gargalhou, parando depois por conta de uma crise de tosse.

- Depois sou eu o que não sou saudável. Desse jeito, vai continuar baixinho...! – E continuou rindo ao ver a expressão irritada do irmão.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE ALPINISTA DE BATENTE? – O mais velho gritou, com uma luz queimando como fogo em seus olhos.

- _Niisan¸ _deixe de se preocupar com isso. – Alphonse sorriu mais uma vez. – Não esqueça de que já são quase três horas, e você tem trabalho a fazer.

- Você vai ficar bem sem mim? – Edward perguntou, se recompondo e parando ao lado do irmão.

- Eu sempre fico, não é? – O mais novo segurou o braço do irmão, apertando-o com leve força. – Se esforce, _niisan_.

- Não se preocupe, Alphonse. Eu só vou sair daqui com você junto. – E o mais velho sorriu, assinando o prontuário e saindo da sala.

Alphonse suspirou e, olhando novamente para o livro, deixou que uma lágrima molhasse a capa, antes de enxugá-la com o lençol.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.: Acho que as pessoas não confiam muito nas minhas fics em caps, mas vou tentar ser rápida nessa! Hahaha**_

_**Foi uma idéia que me ocorreu quando assisti o anime, e estou a pondo em prática. Talvez outra pessoa tenha tido a mesma idéia, então... Por favor, não me xinguem se virem uma fic parecida...! É que se pareceu tanto com isso que acho que outras pessoas também pensaram XD **_

_**Bem, espero que gostem...!**_


	2. Amigos

**Hagane no Kokoro**

_(Coração de Aço)_

Capítulo 2: Amigos

- Você está trabalhando demais, Primeiro-Tenente Hawkeye. – O moreno alto falou, pegando a prancheta que a loira lhe entregava.

- Estou apenas me assegurando de que você faça seu trabalho, Coronel. – Ela respondeu, esfregando os olhos.

- Você está exausta. Já é quase meia-noite. Vá para casa e descanse, para que amanhã esteja cem por cento. – Mustang falou, sorrindo para ela.

- Eu estou bem, de verdade. Não preciso descansar. – As olheiras estavam escuras embaixo dos olhos dela, que estavam quase sem vida.

- Não discuta. Olhe, Hughes está indo embora, pegue carona com ele. – Mustang acenou. – Hoe! Hughes!

O homem de óculos virou-se de onde estava e caminhou até onde os dois estavam.

- Fala. – Hughes falou quando chegou, apertando a mão do amigo.

- Você pode dar uma carona à essa moça aqui? Ela está bem cansada, e não quero que ela vá para casa sozinha. – O Coronel falou, colocando a mão no ombro de Hawkeye.

- Não estou can-

- É uma ordem, Primeiro-Tenente. – Mustang engrossou a voz.

- Claro que sim, chefia. – Hughes sorriu para a moça. – Nunca deixaria que o braço esquerdo do Mestre se ferisse. – E ele sorriu.

- Braço esquerdo? – A mulher perguntou, quase que antecipando a resposta.

- Claro. Ele é o direito! – Quem respondeu foi o outro, fazendo com que ela risse de leve.

- Espere só um minuto. Preciso colocar minha roupa normal. – Ela tirou a bata que usava e entrou numa das salas, deixando os dois homens para trás.

- Você tem muito trabalho a fazer, não é? – Hughes comentou, vendo os papéis na prancheta do amigo.

- É... E estou com pouco tempo...

- Teria mais tempo se não passasse tantas horas conversando com o irmão do Aço. – O de óculos comentou baixinho, rindo.

- É que... Eu me impressiono com aquele rapaz. Quando ele chegou, tinha apenas... 14? 15 anos? – Mustang falou, olhando de leve para o corredor do quarto do rapaz.

- Não demos um ano de vida a ele. – O amigo falou, olhando para o mesmo corredor, uma sensação aliviada tomou conta dele.

- O aniversário dele é daqui a uma semana. 20 anos. – O Coronel suspirou, com um sorriso contido. – O que mais me impressiona não é a força de Alphonse. É a força do irmão dele.

- Mas... É como eu sempre digo: um irmão mais velho tem sempre que cuidar do irmão mais novo. – E Hughes sorriu, assim que Hawkeye apareceu na frente dos dois, com suas roupas normais – uma jeans comum e uma camiseta. Os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Vamos? – Ela deu um sorriso cansado. – Desculpe incomodá-lo...

- Não se preocupe. – Hughes sorriu. Apertou a mão do amigo e começou a guiá-la pela porta. – Já tinha algum tempo que queria te perguntar algo. Você acha que eu estou sendo muito chato? A minha Gracia simplesmente ficou com raiva de mim do nada num desses dias... Acha que estou sendo impertinente por conta do bebê?

Roy ficou escutando até que a voz dos dois se perdessem através da porta. Olhou os papéis que estavam em sua mão, anotando mentalmente o que deveria fazer. Apreciou o fato de que seu "braço esquerdo" era organizado. Ele se perderia sem Hawkeye. Andou em direção ao laboratório genético, e encontrou alguém que quase não esperava.

- Elric? O que ainda faz aqui...? – O homem perguntou, observando o loiro debruçado sobre um microscópio. Estava extremamente concentrado, e não escutou o que o outro falou. – Edward Elric? – Ele encostou a mão no ombro do outro, que pulou levemente com o susto.

- Coronel! – O rapaz respirou fundo duas vezes, piscando os olhos arregalados. – O que faz aqui tão tarde?

- Não poderia deixar Havoc e Breda trabalhando sozinhos. Não tenho família para voltar, então... – Mustang deu de ombros. – Você deveria voltar para casa.

- Minha família está aqui, Coronel. – Ed riu. – Além do mais, preciso fazer algo. E... Pra falar a verdade, preciso de sua ajuda.

- Ajuda...? – O outro pareceu pressentir algo.

- Sim. Preciso conferir minha medula. – Ed levantou-se de onde estava. – Não posso fazer isso sozinho.

- Pensei que você fosse compatível... Pra quê quer fazer outro teste? – Mustang perguntou, colocando a prancheta em cima de uma bancada.

- Eu preciso ter certeza, antes de fazer um transplante. – Os olhos do mais novo estavam sérios e firmes. Não havia incerteza neles. Roy teve de ceder.

- Vá se lavar, faça os preparativos e coloque a batinha verde. – Ele pegou alguns instrumentos selados, inclusive várias seringas e agulhas de tamanhos diversos. – Me encontre na sala 19. Vou me preparar e pedir ajuda a Havoc.

* * *

Edward estava deitado de bruços em cima da "mesa de cirurgia". Suas nádegas estavam cobertas, sua bata aberta, para que se pudesse ter acesso à sua bacia.

- Você realmente quer fazer isso? – Roy perguntou, ajeitando suas luvas e falando por trás da máscara.

Ed apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vamos aplicar a anestesia agora, então. – Havoc, que estava do outro lado da mesa falou, verificando a medicação que iam usar. – Você não deve se mexer, se não quiser ficar aleijado.

- Eu sei. – O rapaz deitado falou, apertando os dentes e segurando na borda da cama, esperando a dor.

E ela veio. Era uma dor incrível. Ele mordeu os lábios, segurando lágrimas nos olhos. Apertava as bordas da cama quando sentia cada centímetro da agulha perfurando sua espinha. Tentou ficar calmo e não se mover, pois sabia que poderia ter conseqüências graves. Fechou os olhos sem querer e foi tomado por uma calma incrível.

Depois de um tempo – que ele não conseguiu definir – Roy apareceu ao seu lado.

- Elric? – Ele chamou, mas Ed não conseguiu responder. Estava paralisado. Não conseguia nem mover os olhos por debaixo das pálpebras. – Acho que ele já dormiu. – Ele escutou Roy falando para Havoc.

"Não!", ele queria gritar. "Parem! Eu ainda estou aqui!". Ele sentiu quando Mustang segurou sua cintura, procurando o ponto para a incisão da agulha. "Por favor! Parem! Eu posso sentir! Por favor!". A primeira agulhada foi horrível. Ele teve vontade de gritar, mas nenhum músculo em sua garganta respondia. Teve vontade de sair do lugar, espernear, mas nem ao menos conseguia piscar. Teve que sentir todas as punções, uma por uma, a dor se intensificando mortalmente, até que ele desmaiasse de dor.

Quando finalmente terminaram, Havoc virou Edward de frente. Arregalou os olhos e chamou Roy, que parecia ter ficado tão impressionado quanto ele. Linhas finas de lágrimas desciam pelas bochechas do rapaz adormecido.

* * *

- Desculpe, do Aço. Eu deveria saber que a droga não ia fazer efeito num corpo tão resistente quanto o seu. – Foi a primeira coisa que Edward ouviu quando acordou.

- Deixe de falar tanto logo quando acordo. Que horas são? – O loiro perguntou, observando o próprio prontuário.

- 6 da manhã. – Roy respondeu, cruzando os braços.

- A medula? – Ele tirou o cobertor que o cobria, colocando a perna para fora da cama.

- No lugar adequado. – Roy se curvou e o segurou pelo ombro. – Você quer sair... Agora?

- Eu preciso. – Ele encostou o pé no chão e tentou se apoiar, mas sentiu uma dor incrível no quadril. – Ugh... Ahm... Onde está meu _automail_? Com uma perna só, não dá.

O moreno sorriu, lhe entregando a "maquinaria". Edward colocou a prótese fazendo uma careta quando os nervos foram conectados, levantando-se agora devagar. Virou para o outro e perguntou:

- Onde estão minhas roupas? – O moreno apontou para uma cadeira ao lado da cama, onde estava uma pilha de roupas.

- Você não deveria se esforçar tanto. – Roy levantou-se, enquanto Edward se dirigia ao banheiro com as roupas nos braços.

- Não quero que meu irmão pense que estou me sacrificando por ele. – E então fechou a porta atrás de si, saindo apenas quando já tinha trocado as roupas e penteado os cabelos, prendendo-os num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Às vezes eu me esqueço porque te chamam de "cirurgião de Aço". – Roy sorriu, saindo da sala. – Tenho muitas coisas a resolver, agora que Hawkeye só vai voltar às 8. Se cuida, do Aço.

Ed sorriu, andando em direção ao quarto do irmão. Apartamento 517, corredor 28.

Ao entrar no quarto, viu Alphonse ainda dormindo. Os cabelos loiro-escuros do irmão cobriam o travesseiro, e o livro que ele havia lhe dado estava entre os braços do rapaz, como um urso de pelúcia. Tirou o livro devagar do lugar e colocou em cima do criado-mudo, observando a linha marcada no braço do irmão deixada pelo livro. Aquilo com certeza ficaria arroxeado.

Abriu as cortinas e sentou ao lado da cama do irmão, pensando no que fazer, até que Alphonse acordou.

- _Ohayo_, _niisan_. – Ed encarou os olhos claros do irmão e sorriu.

- _Ohayo_, Al. – Alphonse retribuiu o sorriso, levantando-se devagar. – Ei...! Que tal um banho de manhã cedo?

- Seria ótimo. – O outro respondeu, ainda mostrando seu sorriso cansado.

Ed se levantou, pegando a cadeira de rodas "de banho". Colocou ao lado da cama e esperou que o irmão se sentasse. Alphonse tremia quando se apoiava para fora da cama, e Edward notou que ele ficara tonto.

- Precisa de ajuda? – O mais velho perguntou, segurando no braço do irmão.

- Não. Tá ok. – Alphonse sentou-se na cadeira, fechando os olhos.

Dentro do banheiro, Ed tirou a camisa e a calça, ficando apenas com suas roupas íntimas, assim como o irmão.

- Isso é tão embaraçoso... – Al deixou escapar, baixinho.

- Tomar banho comigo? – Ed riu. – Ora, Alphonse! Tomamos banho juntos desde que nascemos. Você nunca pareceu se importar...! Ou está com vergonha da minha força física? – Ed colocou as mãos na cintura, mostrando o corpo magro e branco. Seus braços eram fortes, mas não muito.

- Não é isso... – Al riu de leve. – É embaraçoso não conseguir... Sozinho...

- Alphonse... – O mais velho deixou os braços caírem. – Tá...

- Não diz que tá tudo bem, Edward. Não está tudo bem! – Os olhos de Alphonse agora tinham um brilho que Ed nunca havia visto. Pareciam repletos de raiva.

- Alphonse... Eu... Eu estou fazendo o máximo que eu posso... – Ele tentou tocar o ombro do irmão, que o repeliu.

- Olhe para mim! Parece o suficiente? – Alphonse abriu os braços, como que para mostrar sua condição. Seu corpo estava extremamente magro. Seu esterno estava saltando de seu tórax, e os braços estavam parecendo anormalmente compridos pela magreza.

Edward observou o irmão e, sem avisar, sentou-se perto da parede do banheiro, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

- Alphonse... Eu... Me perdoe! – Ele tremia. Al notou que ele estava chorando. – Eu juro que vou me esforçar mais...! Eu juro! Eu faço tudo o que tiver de fazer!

Alphonse de repente se sentiu extremamente culpado. Viu a cicatriz na barriga do irmão. Edward tinha apenas um rim. Tinha doado um deles quando o irmão não conseguia mais usar os seus próprios. Notou as marcas no quadril do irmão. "Punções", Al pensou, enquanto descia da cadeira e ajoelhava-se ao lado do irmão mais velho, abraçando-o pelos ombros.

- Obrigado por existir, Ed. Obrigado por ser meu irmão. Obrigado por ser meu melhor amigo.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.: Desculpem a demora! :(**_

_**Eu tinha todos os caps escritos para postar, mas acabei perdendo o arquivo...!**_

_**Aqui estou com mais um cap! Espero que gostem!**_

_**Beijos da Polly!**_


	3. Amor

**Hagane no Kokoro**

_(Coração de Aço)_

Capítulo Três: Amor

A primeira coisa que notou quando entrou no quarto foi aquela voz estridente e autoritária. Há quanto tempo não a escutava? Uma semana? Sorriu ao ver os cabelos loiros dela balançando com seu diálogo entusiasmado, enquanto Al ria do que quer que ela estivesse falando.

- Oi, Al. Oi, Win. – Ele parou no meio do quarto com as mãos na cintura. Ao vê-lo, Winry pulou de um salto e correu até o rapaz, abraçando-o.

- Ed-_kun_! – A loira o apertou com força, fazendo-o soltar um gemidinho de dor. Os braços dela estavam exatamente em cima de onde haviam sido feitas as punções. – O que houve com você?

- Hm... N-Nada, Win. – Ele tentou disfarçar, mas ela levantou a camisa dele e abaixou o cós da calça, mostrando os pontos levemente vermelhos.

- O que você anda fazendo, Edward? E que marcas são essas no seu quadril? Por que está tão magro? Está se alimentando bem? Está tomando leite? Está cuidado do _automail_? – Ela o virava e catucava, arranhando-o no processo. – Por que você não me fala nada?

- E dá tempo? – Ed perguntou, ajeitando suas roupas. Ela sentou-se na cadeira onde ela estivera antes, e ele na de sempre, ao lado do irmão.

- _Niisan_...! – Al sussurrou, olhando para um ponto mais abaixo do ventre do irmão.

- Não mandei ela ficar me arranhando daquele jeito... – Ed fechou a bata, levemente vermelho, fazendo o irmão rir do rosto sem graça dele.

- O que vocês estão cochichando? Por que eu sempre fico de fora? – Winry parecia estar à beira das lágrimas, apertando os punhos.

- Estou 100%, não precisa se preocupar. – Al falou, sorrindo. Ed sabia que ele estava mentindo. Naquela mesma manhã, ele acordara vomitando sangue e muito pálido, tremendo e com febre, mas nunca diria isso à Winry.

- Não tem nada errado, Winry. Está tudo bem, mesmo. – Ed sorriu, entrando no jogo do irmão. – Como está em casa? E a vovó?

- Estão todos bem. Você deveria passar lá de vez em quando. – Win suspirou, sabendo que não ia conseguir nenhuma resposta. – Vovó está esperando para o almoço.

- Não sei quando vou aparecer lá... – Edward começou, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

- Você pode ir amanhã, _niisan_. Você ia sair do hospital mesmo, não é? – Al o olhou calmo, como sempre.

- Mas... Alphonse... Você lembra... Daqui a dois dias é seu aniversário, e hoje... – O mais velho tentou argumentar, mas o outro não deixou.

- Eu estou preparado. Além do mais, quero um bom presente de aniversário. – Alphonse sorriu. – Eu vou ficar bem se passar um dia sem você, _niisan_. Afinal, não nascemos grudados um no outro.

Edward ficou sério por um instante, depois levantou as mãos, se rendendo.

- Certo, certo, vocês venceram. Diga à velhaca que vou estar lá amanhã de manhã. – Win soltou um gritinho feliz, e ia levantar-se para abraçá-lo se duas pessoas não tivessem irrompido pela porta.

- Major Elric. – Era uma moça alta de cabelos castanhos e óculos, com alguns papéis das mãos.

- Sim, Sciezka? – Ed levantou ao ver o rosto preocupado da mulher.

- Emergência na ala 7. Um garoto perdeu o nariz e está sangrando muito. O rosto está praticamente desfigurado. – Eles podiam sentir a urgência na voz da mulher, e como as mãos dela tremiam. Ela era apenas uma secretária, e novata.

- Estou indo. – Ela saiu, enquanto ele se virava rapidamente para os dois. – Desculpem. – E saiu apressado pela porta.

Alphonse virou os olhos para Winry, que apertava os joelhos, olhando para as pernas. Algumas gotas caíram em sua calça jeans, e ele soube que ela estava chorando.

- Ele... Ele nunca fica... – Ela mordeu os lábios. – Major Armstrong está ai. Por que não o chamam? Por que o Ed está sempre ocupado?

- Win... O Ed é o melhor no que ele faz. É lógico que irão chamá-lo. – Ele tirou algo de dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo e estendeu para Winry, que a pegou, incerta. – Não fique triste. Ele pensa muito em você.

Ela enxugou os olhos, tirando de dentro da sacola em suas mãos uma caixa retangular, de veludo. Parecia muito com uma caixa de jóias. Imediatamente Winry pensou num colar que havia mostrado à Ed meses antes. Era caro e cheio de diamantes, o que a fez prender a respiração.

Quando abriu a caixinha, levou a mão à boca e começou a chorar novamente, mas de alegria. Dentro da caixinha, havia 5 chaves de fenda, 3 chaves inglesas e 2 chaves _eles_. Todas brilhosas e perfeitamente construídas, agrupadas da menor para a maior. Aquilo havia sido caro, com certeza.

Ela levantou-se rápido, colocando a caixinha dentro da bolsa que usava. Deu um tchau rápido para Al e correu para onde sabia que o rapaz loiro estava. Parou na frente da sala de cirurgia, olhando de leve pela pequena janela da abertura. Ele estava concentrado e havia sangue para todo lado. Fechou os olhos para desviar a visão. Ainda não era a hora dela.

* * *

Alphonse estava na cama pós-cirúrgica. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos, assim como suas unhas. Ele respirava pausadamente, e em suas bochechas havia um leve tom rosado – ele acabara de receber uma transfusão.

Edward observava o irmão da cama onde estava. Um de seus braços estava com um curativo, e o outro, com soro. Olhou para uma das enfermeiras, a sargento Maria Ross. Ela examinava com cautela as taxas de Alphonse, e depois, mexendo um pouco no filtro do soro venal dele.

- Parece que seu irmão vai ficar bem, senhor. – Ela sorriu, maternalmente. – Espero que não se esforce tanto depois de hoje.

- Eu estou bem. Não sei por que ainda estou aqui, aliás. – Ele sorriu ao ver a mulher se aproximando. Tinha um carinho grande pela sargento. Era o mais próximo que tivera de uma mãe. A mulher em si era muito diferente da mãe que ele lembrava ter tido. Ross tinha cabelos curtos e escuros, olhos grandes e azuis, com uma pintinha embaixo do olho esquerdo. Era séria e compenetrada... Mas o toque... O toque era o mesmo.

- Você precisa se recuperar. Acabou de fazer uma transfusão, depois de uma dose alta de morfina. Tiveram medo que seu coração parasse. – Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, que estavam soltos.

- Obrigado, sargento. – Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque dela. Em pouco tempo voltou a dormir.

- Parece que está servindo de babá, Ross. – Uma voz foi ouvida da porta e, sem pestanejar, Maria bateu continência para a pessoa de quem era a voz.

- Primeiro-Tenente, desculpe! – Ela olhou para o chão. – Não deveria estar numa situação tão... Desrespeitosa com um superior.

- Ele é uma criança. – Hawkeye sorriu. – Apesar de ser seu superior, ele ainda precisa disso. É como se nunca tivesse crescido.

- Isso... acontece quando uma pessoa tem que amadurecer muito rápido. – Maria falou, abaixando a mão. – Queria que ele tomasse mais cuidado com o que faz...

- Não adianta pedir. – Uma voz grave veio da porta. – Ele sempre vai fazer essas coisas porque ama o irmão.

Hawkeye se virou e riu para o homem à porta.

- Você o conhece tão bem, coronel. – Ela disse, com um meio sorriso.

- Anos de laboratório. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo com que Maria ficasse levemente corada. – E ai? Vamos ou não vamos, tenente?

Ela revirou os olhos e se dirigiu à porta.

- Até mais, sargento. Cuide bem deles. – Hawkeye falou por último, saindo pela porta logo em seguida.

- Eu espero que Edward não passe dos limites. – A loira falou, ajeitando o casaco em seu braço. – Ainda são cinco da tarde. Acha que conseguimos pegar a sessão?

- Bem... Ai quem decide é você. – Ele deu um sorriso maroto.

- Esqueça, coronel. Você ma chamou para ir ao cinema, não para ir à sua casa. – Ela deu um meio sorriso, olhando para frente.

- Ora, vamos, Riizinha! – Ela pareceu uma criança naquele momento. – Quando vai me dar uma chance?

- Quando eu vir que vale a pena. Além do mais, como quer assumir o topo no exército se está se preocupando com uma namorada? – Ela olhou-o, séria. – Não quero atrapalhar seus planos.

Ele ficou pensativo. No fim, apenas passou a mão pelos ombros dela, a abraçando com um braço só.

- Estou pensando seriamente se você não deveria trocar de "braço" com o Maes. – E ambos riram, saindo pela porta do HC.

* * *

Eles tinham acabado de trocar de quarto. Alphonse ainda ressonava de leve, e Ed se perdeu em pensamentos, observando o sobe e desce do peito do irmão. Já eram 8 e meia da noite. Ele tinha que continuar com seus estudos se quisesse achar uma cura para a doença do irmão. Uma cura definitiva.

- Acho que agora ele fica bem. – Quem falou foi o Tenente Fallman, que tinha ficado responsável pela transfusão e os ajudou a trocar de quarto. Edward já estava com suas roupas normais, de pé ao lado do irmão. Os dois braços enfaixados levemente na altura dos cotovelos.

- Espero que sim, tenente. – O mais velho sorriu, colocando a mão de leve em cima do ombro do médico. – Estou indo para o laboratório. Poderia pedir para a Ross ficar de olho nele só por essa noite? Eu não me sinto bem quando ele toma aquela quantidade de anestésico.

- Está tudo bem, vou chamá-la. – Fallman saiu, voltando dois minutos depois. – Elric, tem uma mulher aqui querendo falar com você.

- Você deveria ter enviado-a ao Major Armstrong. Ele está responsável pelas minhas consultas essa semana. – Ed falou, com olhos cansados.

- Ela disse que queria falar diretamente com o Dr. Edward Elric. – O homem deu de ombros, saindo logo após.

Ed suspirou e saiu do quarto, encontrando a mulher na recepção. Chamou-a para sua sala.

Ela não deveria ter mais do que 25 anos. Era linda. Olhos tão castanhos que pareciam vermelhos, cabelos negros e ondulados, caindo por cima de seus ombros. Usava um vestido decotado, que só mostrava mais o fato de que ela tinha seios bem fartos, entre eles, uma tatuagem de uma serpente mordendo o próprio rabo. Os lábios eram vermelhos, e soltavam um sorriso singelo.

- Desculpe atrapalhar seu trabalho. Me chamo Charllote Way, mas meus amigos me chamam de _Lust_. – Ela estendeu a mão, que ele apertou com um rosto simpático.

"Luxúria", ele pensou. "Um ótimo apelido para uma pessoa tão bela".

- Em que posso ajudá-la, Srta. Way? – Ele perguntou, cruzando as mãos no colo. Estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, com ela na frente da mesma.

- Me chame de Lust, sim? – Ela sorriu. – Não quero uma consulta. Vim trazer uma mensagem enviada pelo meu pai. – Ela lhe entregou um envelope lacrado. – Ele é um geneticista, assim como você. Ouviu falar de você e de seu irmão, e ele diz que talvez tenha a resposta que você procura.

Ed parou por um momento. Havia muitas notícias sobre ele no jornal da cidade, e sobre seu irmão Alphonse, mas... Por Deus!, nunca haviam respondido. Agora era a chance que esperava. Alguém que dizia ter a resposta! Finalmente!

Ouviu-se batidas na porta e Edward levantou-se prontamente, abrindo-a. Deu de cara com um homem não muito alto, mas muito gordo.

- Lust, o irmão está ficando irritado. – O gordo falou, com uma voz estranhamente infantil.

Ela sorriu.

- Doutor, esse é meu irmão, Anthony. Mas nós o chamamos de _Gluttony_. – Edward apertou a mão do homem, pensando consigo mesmo que o apelido também lhe caia muito bem. – Infelizmente, meu irmão Charlie é meio irritadiço. Não gosta de esperar muito, por isso, temos que ir. Obrigada pela atenção. Espero que responda a carta! – Ela lhe deu um sorriso, andando em direção à uma figura perto da saída do corredor.

Ed via que o indivíduo vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo tipicamente masculina, e sabia que era homem, porque haviam-no chamado de irmão... Mas se ele o tivesse visto na rua, nunca saberia dizer se era um homem ou uma mulher. O rapaz "ambíguo" o olhou com olhos semi-cerrados, na mesma tonalidade de castanho-avermelhado que a irmã, mexendo nos cabelos compridos levemente esverdeados, antes de sair com os outros dois para fora do hospital e da vista dele.

- Cara estranho... – Ele falou, indo em direção ao laboratório, apertando o envelope de leve na mão.

* * *

- Você demorou, pouca-sombra. – A mulher falou, soltando uma baforada de fumaça logo quando abriu a porta.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE TOCO DE AMARRAR JEGUE¹! – Ele gritou, assanhando os cabelos louros presos numa trança.

- Você... É muito estressado! – Ele ouviu a voz _dela_, e depois recebeu um abraço, que o deixou completamente vermelho. O que o lembrou da conversa que tivera com o irmão logo pela manhã.

* * *

"_- _Niisan_...! – Alphonse o chamou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios._

_- Hoe, Al? – Ed olhou para o irmão, com olhos indiferentes._

_- Você já beijou uma garota? – Ed ficou vermelho, derrubando o livro que tinha nas mãos. – Ah, acho que isso responde._

_- Não é isso! Além do mais, quem é você pra falar sobre isso! – Edward pegou o livro e se levantou, afobado._

_- Não tenho culpa. – Al apontou para a cama onde estava. – Afinal... Beijou ou não beijou?_

_- Ahm... É que... Hm... – Ele suspirou. – Isso era pra ser um segredo... Mas... Já beijei uma garota. Não que eu beije muitas, estou sempre aqui dentro. Mas..._

_- Quem? – Alphonse o fez ficar mais vermelho ainda._

_- Se-gre-do...! – Ed mordeu os lábios, ficando quase roxo._

_- Foi a Win, não foi? – Nesse momento, o irmão mais velho escondeu o rosto atrás do livro, fechando os olhos._

_- Você faz perguntas demais, meu querido _otouto_. – Então Alphonse riu._

_- Quando? – Ele havia conseguido pegar o irmão mais uma vez._

_- Faz muito tempo. – Ed voltou à sua coloração normal, suspirando. – Eu nunca tinha beijado, nem ela. Achamos justo o primeiro ser entre nós dois. Coisa de criança. Nunca mais aconteceu. Não sei nem se ela lembra._

_- Mas você se lembra...!_

_- Cala a boca, Alphonse! – Ed jogou um travesseiro no rosto do irmão, que ainda ria."_.

* * *

- Oi, Win. – Ed a afastou um pouco, sorrindo. – Espero que a comida esteja boa. Estou morto de fome.

Ela sorriu.

- Gracia-_san_ me ensinou a fazer uma ótima torta de maçã! – Ela falou, enquanto o trazia para dentro da casa.

- Ah, não acredito que o Hughes...

- É. Ele me chamou para ver o quarto do bebê...! – Winry agora subia com ele pelas escadas até o quarto onde ele ficaria. – Ele está tão empolgado, Eddie!

- Está empolgado desde que começou a namorar a Gracia. – O loiro sorriu. Abriu a porta do quarto, colocou a mala dentro e tirou o casaco que usava e as botas, ficando descalço, com apenas a calça e a camisa azul-escura que usava. – Comida!

- Vamos então, esfomeado! – Ela o puxou pela mão, descendo com ele até a cozinha.

Ele estava lavando os pratos depois de todos os pedaços de torta que devorou. A velha Pinako estava fumando do lado de fora da casa, enquanto Winry estava ao lado dele, ajudando-o com os pratos.

- Sabe, Eddie... Eu me pergunto se você vai arranjar tempo pra mais alguém além do seu irmão. – A moça falou, séria. Ou era agora, ou nunca.

- Como assim, Win? – Ed olhou para a loira e, antes que pudesse desviar, ela deu um beijo em sua boca.

- Como uma namorada, por exemplo. – Ela falou, segurando nos braços dele. – Ed... Eu te amo! Será que nunca vou ter uma chance com você?

Ed engoliu em seco. Seu coração estava a mil, e seus lábios pareciam ressecados mesmo depois do beijo de Winry.

- Win... Eu... Eu... – Ele a abraçou, sem jeito. – Eu também te amo... Mas... Mas... Eu não posso abandonar o Alphonse...!

- Tudo bem, Ed. – Winry o abraçava com força, para que ele não visse as suas lágrimas. – Eu só quero que você saiba que eu vou estar esperando por você... Sempre!

_Continua..._


End file.
